


【jondami】他有病

by 74lingcc



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Hurt Damian, Other, 有捏造的食人设定, 血腥描写注意
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: *无年操*ooc*有捏造（含有叉子蛋糕设定，有一部分没有味觉的人是叉子，有一部分人是蛋糕，叉子只有找到他的蛋糕，才能品尝到味道，大概就是，爱你到想要吃掉你）*有吃掉你冲动描写，可最后he*有血腥描写*避雷注意=====





	1. 第一章（他有病）

**Author's Note:**

> （想要写个长篇这样的尝试，没大纲啦所以随意发挥呢）

乔纳森喜欢隐瞒，跟他的家庭环境有关，父母那股温和能让他愧疚，以至于他不想把做错的事情说出来。

而且他隐瞒的事情比错事要更糟糕，他发现自己的病了，在某段时间里他失去了味觉，乔纳森有偷偷去孤寂堡垒检查，可他没有得到什么结果。

那是父母都忙碌的第一周，他还是需要陪伴的年龄，乔纳森单纯以为自己不高兴，他感觉吃什么都是一个味道，毫无刺激，平淡如水。

超级小子的忍耐力总是高的，加上他的心情蒙蔽了直觉的不对劲，在无味觉的第三天里，罗宾终于来陪他玩了。

是的，达米安没有把他当作固定的合作伙伴，而乔纳森也没有过于需要成为英雄，毕竟他的身份不能暴露，所以作为世界最佳搭档的后裔，他们总需要习惯配合。

“你吃糖了吗，达米安。”

乔纳森在靠近的时候就闻到一股甜味，比蜜糖要淡，但有种花香的飘渺，他需要靠近罗宾才能清楚的闻到那种勾引胃液的味道，是的，乔纳森感觉到饿了。

“我没有，我刚刚处理别的事情，浑身都是汗。”

今天有些热，亚裔没有欧美人那种大汗腺，达米安久违的觉得自己满是汗臭，他有些不满的推开乔纳森保持距离，对方耸动鼻子的幅度让他尴尬了。

“你别闻了！”

这已经有些不礼貌了。

“可是我很饿啊，达米安，你藏了糖，没有给我。”

好吧，好吧，十岁的小乔恩，达米安把口袋里最后的压片巧克力给他了，这是备份的食物，里面的热量能支撑他10个小时的消耗。

“唔，不好吃。”

如同他那三天吃的蜡烛食物，乔纳森只能感觉到碎块从胃部进去，但那里没有腹保感，应该说这几天他都处于饥饿状态，可没有像这样的爆发，达米安身上有他第一次闻到的味道，那是让他饥饿的味道。

“你肯定藏了还有。”

他现在不算夺走达米安的食物，对方不是饥饿的人，乔纳森迫切的需要更多让他满足的气味，达米安拒绝乔纳森的靠近，他表示他真的没有了。

“让我再找找吧。”

他都要哀求了，胃部正在叫嚣着需要什么，理智因为食物而欣喜愉快，达米安觉得乔纳森不对劲，但没能制止他，超级小子把他按到地上探索，他去摸他的武器带，里面都是硬邦邦的武器，而那种味道从达米安的袖口里更加散发出来，所以他下意识又解开了达米安的衣服，那里是黑色的训练服，因为吸收了汗液味道更大了。

“我快找到了…dami，我闻到了…”

他近乎完美贪婪的靠近去吸取味道，然后翻开最里面的黑色紧身衣，达米安一定把那个好吃的东西藏到这里，乔纳森已经要饿坏了，他的大脑在抗拒逻辑而只想找到想要的。

“你不！”

达米安怎么也无法推开超级小子的禁锢，他就这样被拉开衣服，摸索武器已经很让人愤怒了，可乔纳森的脸很不对劲，上面那幅被什么吸引而入迷的神情让人害怕，达米安不知道塞缪尔要找什么食物，但总不会在他身上。

“唔！”

这是乔纳森得到的结果，他掀开了达米安的衣服，腹部的地方被医用纱布缠绕，那里因为被粗暴对待而渗出血液，里面的分子在空中漂泊，乔纳森几乎都要感觉到那股实质的草莓香味了。

“不…。”

他喃喃自语，究竟发生了什么问题。

“别在我身上失落！”

达米安从乔纳森身下挣脱，又让他的伤口更大了，但乔纳森只是呆呆的看着而没有动作。

“你饿傻了？”

很不对劲，罗宾已经怀疑超级小子发生什么了。

“我就是…很饥饿…我想从你身上得到饼干或者糖果…”

但他什么也没有找到，而达米安还有那种让人能疯的香味，他的胃部似乎记住了这个罗宾，想要从他身上找什么。

“我身上只有这个伤，该死的，需要换纱布了。”

他早就要换了，达米安把这个伤口捂了三天，再不还他就会二次细菌感染了。

“帮我。”

看到乔纳森呆滞坐在地上不知道想什么的样子达米安就来气，他让乔纳森帮他从背后缠绕干净的纱布，他自己单独干不好。

“噢…好的…”

这个工作不算难，但他们在完成后有种不自然的安静，乔纳森显得很诡异，可从表情看来他似乎什么都不知道。

“所以…今晚你想干什么。”

罗宾决定开口，他要去寻找对方的步骤。

“我有些想回去…罗宾…”

乔纳森没有行侠仗义的心情了，他努力让自己的眼睛看着地上，给罗宾感觉失魂落魄的样子。

“你就这样飞回去？”

“对…”

乔纳森还是低头，他看到了被达米安随处扔到地上的医疗垃圾，也顺便捡起来了，那是浸了汗渍跟血迹的纱布，上面还有酒精的味道。

“我顺便帮你扔了吧…”

“喂！等等！”

罗宾没能把乔纳森喊停，超级小子使用了他比子弹要快的速度，这会让他一小会的脱力，可他管不着了。

怎么会…

乔纳森跌落在地上，这是他能找到最黑暗无人的小巷子。

他现在眼睛放空，而近乎贪婪的去吸取那块肮脏纱布的味道，在成块的背面，那里似乎把达米安的一小块组织粘下来，忒去血的皮变得粉红，乔纳森死死的盯着那里，他知道有些事情不能再继续了，他能预感发生什么，可那种无法言喻的空荡让他不安，胃部在叫嚣，他想起了前三天能让人作呕的食物，他需要味道，需要饱腹感，这是他的本能，进食，生存；他把达米安的肉吃下去了。

比糖果要更淡，可是，很美味，他能品尝到鲜血的腥，皮肤死去没多久的韧度，这只是达米安的一部分，他没能得到更多的味道。

不—

不——

我做了什么？

乔纳森机械的咀嚼，他的道德观在催促他去呕吐，你正在吃一个人体组织，但是喉咙贪婪的吞咽进去了。

他吃掉了。

怎么可能——

某种恐惧压抑了他，塞缪尔粗暴的用热视线想要烧开自己的手臂，疼痛让他退缩，可他必须验证什么，分开冒着水泡的手背，乔纳森把嘴伸了过去，他在尝自己的血肉，可什么味道也没有。

他，品尝不出任何味道了。

除了达米安。

 

【tbc】


	2. 第二章（他有病）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *无年操
> 
> *ooc
> 
> *有捏造，含有叉子蛋糕设定（ケーキバース设定）
> 
> *有血腥描写
> 
> *避雷注意
> 
> *这章用了不少莫里森的设定。
> 
> *是he结局

===========

恐慌是乔纳森这个年龄会有的事情，他整晚都无法入睡，脑内被各种念头折磨，一半是恐惧，他想吃了达米安，一半是满足，他终于吃到了达米安的一部分。

不，不对劲，为什么是达米安，超级小子什么都去尝试了，稻田里的泥土，树叶，花，甚至是一块钢铁，他把化学作业残留的一些味道浓烈的液体倒进嘴里，他记忆里的味道浓烈，可现在他什么也闻不出来，什么都无法品尝味道，除了达米安那块换下来的纱布，上面还有一些血迹，过度思考让乔纳森焦虑，他没忍住的把他仅有能品尝到味道的整块纱布吃下去。

氪星人的胃液能融化大部分东西，塞缪尔久违的饱腹感，这给大脑传递快乐的信息，食欲能把人折磨疯狂，超级小子能在清晨稍微睡一下，然后依靠太阳维持上学的能力。

“怎么了？”

克拉克询问，他能发觉到乔纳森的不对劲，他的儿子有种枯黄的黯然，如同陈年油画，那个快乐的男孩蒙上一种焦虑的不安。

“我...”

他觉定朝他的父亲坦白，他在整天的课程里心不在焉，乔纳森满心想着达米安的味道，胃部支配着脑子，那里快乐的洋溢消化液，在为某种行为做准备。

“我发现我失去了味觉，爸爸。”

乔纳森陈述他的感觉。

“我品尝不到味道，吃的食物如同嚼蜡，也无法闻到味道，这让我觉得。。。很不舒服。”

他还是不敢告诉他父亲关于达米安的事情。

“什么时候开始的？”

养育一个混血儿长大可不容易，超人慌张起来。

“四天前。”

应该还不算晚。

* * *

 

孤独堡垒的检查也无法得出结果，克拉克只能寄托关于氪星的记载，他在一小段的流行病中找出乔纳森的问题。

“好吧，儿子，看来你似乎是患上了氪星人的毛病。”

卡尔说，他为母胎出生，但他的儿子隔代遗传了人造人的问题，氪星人不总是完美，他们的身体偶尔会越过大脑而自行反应，本能总比理想更加优先。

“关于氪星人，他们如果对某些东西有感觉，人或者物体，会自发的产生想要亲昵的冲动，但有时大脑会下意识屏蔽这种潜意识的欲望，相关的说法有很多，但都有相应的症状，因为这时候身体的其他器官会自发代替这种渴望，胃，这个器官会屏蔽除却他们想要之外的所有东西，让你不得不去寻找自己究竟想要什么。”

超人挑挑眉，觉得这个古怪极度了。

“但这也并非是命定之物或者命定之人的衡量指标，因为我们的器官并没有智慧，有时只是单纯搭错筋的恶作剧，但庆幸的是，这种状况不会持久，但是如果你想要彻底解决，你可以去尝试得到那个东西。”

好吧，乔纳森想要什么？克拉克疑惑了。

“你想要那个卡丁车的游戏？”

超人记得他拒绝过他儿子这个要求，因为他跟罗宾因为过度玩耍而晚归了，在这种氪星病里可有不少这种关于孩子抗议父母而想要得到自己玩具的安利，类似地球上的不吃饭。

“我们...我觉得可以试试。”

塞缪尔撇撇嘴，他可不敢说他其实找到了病因，因为他自己也不太想承认。

* * *

 

罗宾，达米安，为什么是这个呢？超级小子尝试分析，他或许有些追崇达米安，对方是他同龄中不得了的存在，一个英雄，一个平凡人，自以为是但有资本，还是一个小团体的领导。

他，渴望这些吗？

这让他觉得很不爽。这个年纪的小孩都以自己为中心而自居，乔纳森还在受父母宠爱的时候，他的心理不允许有人比他要更高，或许他平时能容忍达米安的无力刻薄，因为他的父亲跟他说过罗宾的童年，以及，他是个人类。

食物链是恒定的食物链，氪星血统总比地球血统要强大，那是他的包容，或许有些忽略，但乔纳森的确拥有克拉克的一部分神性，他把达米安视作物品。好吧，这或许有些能接受了。

只是他再度跟达米安一起任务的时候，这种心境有些无法维持了。

这种特殊的饥饿症状还是没能解决，如今是病发的第十天，乔纳森被达米安的气味迷得晕晕乎乎。

“你...没有我在旁边帮忙，就把自己弄得这么狼狈了吗。”

超级小子忍不住说，呆在达米安的旁边，他能感觉到旁边那种澎湃的血腥味简直无孔不入。

“你该感谢我这身伤口，所以才能降格到跟你进行儿童任务。”

罗宾反讽，他的伤势不到需要卧床修养的地步，但只是伤口过多，乔纳森忍不住的瞳孔发红，胃部又再不断的洋溢胃液，他的口腔分泌唾沫，正下意识不断吞噎。

“你不对劲，你又怎么了。”

罗宾发现超级小子的小举动，上次乔纳森的突然离开让达米安留了个心眼，可他在少年泰坦以及蝙蝠系还有别的事情，如今任务解决，或许他可以去好好了解下他这个朋友到底发生了什么。

“只是...只是有些不舒服...”

他是个饥饿的人，乔纳森饿得双眼发光，他感觉在黑暗里行走，他旁边是香溢美妙的食物，他的咬合力足以破开罗宾的肉，打开骨骼，吸食骨髓，可那是达米安，他的朋友，他不应该把他的进食行为臆想到一个活生生的人身上。

只是食欲要更加的直接，你的胃部正在空荡荡的想要什么填充，那能让你感到温暖并且充满能量，饥饿是眩晕跟内脏的疼痛，这些会带来不安跟精神不稳，大脑正在不断衡量这种风险，可是你知道你是真的不能去吃了罗宾。

但或许我可以...

只是一个接近，乔纳森忍不住的加大呼吸，那种来自达米安的味道感觉太好，对方的血液，他的汗液，罗宾因为某种洁癖小习惯在衣服里还带有清洁后的干爽，达米安因为人种原因而气味淡薄，可这似乎成为某种若隐若现的撩动因素。乔纳森把头靠到达米安的肩膀上，闭上眼睛，因为被浓郁气味包围而满足叹气，虽然他知道这种饮鸩止渴的行为没什么用处。

“发生什么了？”

小超人虚弱，这可是大事情，罗宾可不想被克拉克问责，达米安摇了摇乔纳森的肩膀，这个超级男孩如今看起来有些单薄。

“我只是...需要一些食物。”

他快要被那种胃袋的虚无逼疯，乔纳森感觉有一辈子没有尝试有味道的东西了，味觉跟嗅觉是他本有的功能，但现在却只能在达米安身上才能体感到，这让超级小子觉得找回了身体的一部分，毕竟残缺总是让人无法接受。

饥饿，达米安捕捉到这个词语，上次乔纳森在他身上想要翻找食物，达米安搞不懂对方想要什么，他明明给过他压片巧克力了，克拉克再怎么贫穷也不会让他的儿子吃不饱饭，罗宾突然觉得害怕了。

“你...”

对方显然想要做什么了，那种突然爆发的威压，来自物种差距的压抑，乔纳森突然抓上了达米安的手，颤抖却不大力，达米安能感觉到对方在抵抗着什么，超级小子无法控制自己了。

“你清醒点！”

干，他身上没有真的能控制氪星人的武器，罗宾已经考虑要求援了，要知道乔纳森是真的可以一不小心就把他给杀死了。

“我在清醒！”

超级小子讨厌罗宾这种态度，仿佛他就是什么怪物，他把抓着的手忍不住往外丢去，达米安被连带的摔倒在地，他呜咽一声，伤口因为外力压迫而渗血。

“我...我很抱歉...”

小朋友因为自己伤害了别人而开始恐慌，乔纳森急忙想要把达米安扶起来，但对方拒绝了。

“停下，你这个蠢货！你想让我受伤更重吗！”

他现在这个情况肯定不能随便移动了。

“我要怎么做！告诉我！”

乔纳森真的烦死达米安这种不友善的态度了。

“让我安静呆着。”

上次乔纳森把他缠得歪歪曲曲，达米安不想对方再碰他的伤口了，罗宾勉强坐起来让痛感过渡，他开始解开制服，让乔纳森在旁边有些紧张，因为在他眼里，这种行为就是在打开晚餐的盖子。

腹部最大的伤口已经一塌糊涂了，达米安干脆的丢下那块脏布，他给自己喷上止血剂，正要给自己缠绕新的纱布的时候，眼角看到了什么能让他眼皮跳动的事情——超级小子捡起他那块医疗废物，如同瘾君子一般朝上面吸气。

“你——”

不...血液渴求？！罗宾是侦探，他好像发现了什么关联，乔纳森总是喊饿，因为他在他旁边，而达米安自己满身伤口。这是什么氪星怪病吗。

“反正我就是忍不住。”

乔纳森还是个没有太大自制力的小孩，他自暴自弃的去吃上面的血，他真的太饿了。

“说真的，你要成为吸血鬼？”

单纯是这个吗，血液可不难搞，罗宾松了口气，他把自己包扎好，然后戏谑的看向乔纳森。

“我不是吸血鬼，我爸爸说这是一种氪星病。”

达米安误解了什么，但是乔纳森不想纠正。

“好吧，因为你那个正义的超超父亲不让你去吸人血，所以你才来找我麻烦。”

“我会痊愈的，只是...只是你能不能给我一点你的血。”

乔纳森真的很想更多的品尝达米安。

“我能用别的东西交换。”

 

* * *

乔纳森带达米安去孤寂堡垒看各种小动物是达米安感觉最高兴的时候。

“我看不到什么。”

即使这里的饲养槽的池子差不多，超人的巢穴设计单一，但是达米安没有吐槽的心思，他只是定定的看着乔纳森，因为对方正在跟什么东西交流的样子。

“我爸爸说需要一个维度眼镜。”

这是给路易斯准备的，或许有些大，但达米安带上之后看到一片流动的星光，一些晶莹剔都蠕动的发光的肉块，像是幼崽好奇的眼。

“这是什么？”

达米安都要羡慕超人的各种古怪宠物了。

“一种辐射能量源？爸爸说这个来自乌尔马星团，这个东西…它在地球附近迷路了，我的父亲暂时养着它，它已经几千岁了，却只是个幼崽。”

乔纳森看着这个五百平的地方，几乎满是流动的光。

“所以它才会这么小，它还没成年呢。”

“幼崽。”

罗宾重复，他喜欢这种包涵无害的名词，但这是种有智慧的辐射源，达米安不能触碰。

乔纳森又给他介绍一些会发出声音的绿色的…动植物，某些星座上独有的东西很难用地球标准判断，超级小子说那是他的父母的周年纪念物，来自人马座阿尔法4星球上。

这里很大，很多有趣的东西，达米安跟随着走动，他被带领要躲闪什么，这会他能看到那个东西了，一些看着像是断掉很多肢节的东西，皮肤质感奇特，达米安无法形容那种漆黑。

“啊，这是天狗幼崽。”

乔纳森把那些一条条的东西驱赶下去。

“我的父亲曾经养过一头，不过这是头新的，它被太阳吸引而来，在地球轨道上乱爬，我爸爸只能带回来，用阳光来喂它。”

“听着感觉很环保。”

达米安蹲下来，还有一些细小的幼条抓着平台不肯离开，他用手指去抚摸那些触感独特的东西，或许是太阳吃多了，罗宾觉得那些小长条异常有生机，也很温暖，他的绿色靴子被缠绕上，达米安能感觉有什么解饿的小动物在朝他索要食物。

“它应该不会吃人吧。”

乔纳森看了看达米安跟小天狗的互动，他去拿锤子，模仿他父亲的动作，去星空钻上面砸一些微型的假太阳下来，那块石头上很快就出现一堆小而暖的光芒，达米安被那种温度吸引看去，他看着超级小子捧着一堆小太阳，往下面的深渊撒去。达米安有一瞬间觉得乔纳森很像小王子。

如同星光的假太阳把塞缪尔照得亮亮的，这个小超人洁白无瑕，面容姣好，他继承了超人那种宽容柔和的脸，好看而温淳，让人想要接近。而小天狗也确实接近过去，缠绕在达米安鞋子上的小断肢松开了，这让罗宾有些遗憾。

“我也可以吗。”

他都要嫉妒了，乔纳森这么好看。

“有些辐射…而且…这毕竟还是太阳，虽然很微小…”

乔纳森直觉这会伤害到达米安。

罗宾不是那种强硬要求的人，他就蹲在那个角落，看着超级小子撒太阳，这种梦幻场景带来一股眩晕，某种过于美好的温暖，一种精神上的放松，达米安从来没有这么感觉舒适，他真的想一直蹲在这里，看着这样的小超人在黑暗里喂食。

可乔纳森却因为发现达米安专注看着他的眼光而悸动，他的胃部更饿了，迫不及待的想要吃掉这个小罗宾。撒阳光的手有些急迫，只是达米安没有发现，他还在这种童话世界里沉浸，直到乔纳森告诉他喂食结束。

“我的父亲并没有养太多东西...而且这些只是一个外空生物的收养，他还会放回去的。”

超级小子解释。

“足够了。”

达米安眨眨眼，恢复成他那种不近人情的样子，乔纳森正在用他喜欢小动物的弱点攻击他，达米安认为自己要意识到这个，可他还是答应这个交易了。他羞耻这个，但沉沦这个。

“那么，我可以开始吗，小d，我异常饥饿。”

“只要你有节制。”

罗宾看了看他被带来的这个地方，旁边还有别的机器人，或许如果出了什么问题，他还能向超人求救。

“我会的，我答应。”

塞缪尔兴致勃勃的看着达米安把衣袖拉上，但是制止对方用小刀划开的行为。

“我想要直接咬开。”

名为艾尔的血脉眼中含有侵略性，乔纳森想要直到达米安的韧度。他要破坏一个罗宾，这让他感到兴奋。

 

【tbc】


End file.
